


Jewels

by kisatarou



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: Claude gets caught by Lesley.Does he escape or does he stay?





	Jewels

“Well , check this out , buddy! We got a great haul tonight , huh?”  
Claude laughs to himself as he holds the jewels in a drawbag he brought for this one purpose.

“Ah , whatever. Time to get out of this awful place,” Claude mumbles to himself as he turns to the side , ready to get out of a place he'd robbed so , so many times. He runs forward , ready to jump up to the hole ~~~~big enough for a person~~~~  Dexter made earlier.

“I think your great haul won't be so great , Claude.” He froze in his tracks. It was Lesley Vance , that one girl employed by Bruno , the Protector of Antonerei.

“What?" He looks back at Lesley , who stood there , rifle in her hand.  
“Didn't hear me?”

Claude frowns. “I did.”

  
Lesley smirks , “Hand the jewels over,”  she says as her eye as brown as chocolate stared at Claude's own.

“No can do , Vance.” Claude replies , a tight-lipped smile on his lips as he turns to face her , the moonlight illuminating his face.

In a flash , Claude disappeared , the mirror image of that monkey taking his place.

“Come back here,  thief! ” She yells as she runs through the castle , braided hair hitting the back of her thighs. The only sounds she could hear were the sound of her heels clacking against the tiles and her shouting , along with her panting.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @kokocake1001 and @yrolustre on IG


End file.
